


I Can See the Heaven in Your Eyes

by 11_RedQueen_04



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fighter Pilots, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marking, Navy, Other, Scent Marking, Sharing a Bed, Soulmates, Werewolf Fights, Werewolf Mates, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11_RedQueen_04/pseuds/11_RedQueen_04
Summary: Ice and Mav have been dating for almost three years now. They're so in love with each other that nothing could ever come in between them, except a certain midnight snack incident.Or:"This is something you tell someone on the first date, not two and a half fucking years later!" Maverick growls as he tugs desperately at his hair. He whips around to face Ice, who is uncharacteristically apprehensive, looking down at the floor. Maverick holds a trembling fist to his mouth as he exhales forcefully into it."I didn't want you to run away." Ice whimpers, watery eyes flashing a darker shade of golden before they're casted back down to the floor.Something tugs at Maverick's heart and he has to clamp his hands down on the table to keep himself from throwing his arms around Ice. 'No. No! Be mad, be enraged! He lied to you! He didn't trust you, for two and a half years he didn't trust you.' But he can't, he absolutely can't. Because hurting Ice hurts him, in every possible way. And he would rather die a thousand deaths before seeing Ice hurt, even more so if he's the one that has done the damage.Or:Maverick finds out Iceman is a werewolf and things are not okay.
Relationships: Rick "Hollywood" Neven/Leonard "Wolfman" Wolfe, Tom "Iceman" Kazansky/Pete "Maverick" Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. "Take My Breath Away" Berlin

Miramar, California  
December, 1988

Maverick smiles as he nuzzles in deeper into Iceman's neck, his arms tighten around the taller pilot and his legs encircle his waist.

Ice grumbles underneath his breath whilst placing the palms of his hands over his sleeping lover's shoulders. "Mav. Mav...Baby." he calls out from under the heavy lump that is Maverick. "Come on, we have to get up. It's six already, we have to be there at eight." He shakes the brunet fruitlessly.

"Five more minutes." Mav answers incoherently from his spot in Ice's neck. Like a constrictor, he coils himself tighter around Ice, who groans as Maverick's knee digs itself into his stomach.

"I'm beginning to question your origins, Mitchell." The blond muses as he shakes the other pilot roughly.

Maverick responds by muttering something about flying hippopotami and gives a loud snore that deepens Ice's frown (and concern).

 _'The world could end right this instant and Mav wouldn't even dream of it.'_ Ice drops his head into the pillow and sighs in frustration. His eyes lower to Maverick's face and a smile settles on his lips. _'You're so beautiful, Baby. And sweet, so so sweet. And goddamn stubborn too.'_ A smirk overpowers the smile as he rolls them both off the bed.

He falls on top of Maverick, who scrambles himself awake, shouting and punching blindly in every direction.

"Oof!" He grunts after a particularly hard jab to his gut.

"No! I will not let you recruit me into your evil army of space hippos!" Maverick exclaims as he frees himself from Ice's grip. He claws at the nightstand behind him and mutters an "aha!" to himself as his hand collides with a solid object. Maverick raises it above himself as he looks down.

Confusion fills him, and he blinks repeatedly to make sure it's real. "Ice?" Pete whispers, brow creasing. "Where are the hippos? They were all around me; they had me captured...have you seen them?" His voice lowers with every phrase. Mav places the book back in its place before patting awkwardly at Ice's shoulders.

"Yeah, I think they went that way." Ice heaves out sarcastically. His big hands knead at his ribs and stomach, he groans softly when he stumbles upon a bruising spot in his abdomen.

Foam green eyes follow every move before they're settled on the blond's face. "Oh Baby!" Mav fixes himself so he's straddling Ice. "I'm so sorry! Those darned hippopotami are gonna get it..." He trails off as he peppers Tom's face with kisses, his hand removes Ice's bigger one and he lifts the worn USNA shirt to inspect the injury.

Ice frowns at him, a perfectly blond eyebrow raised and ice blue eyes furrowed.

Mav bends down to Ice's stomach and nuzzles it softly before kissing the bruise. "I'm sorry." He repeats, seriously now. The phrase is spoken after every kiss that he plants on his way down to Ice's hipbone, where he nips at the skin gently.

A low grunt leaves Ice's lips as he watches Mav with hooded, dark eyes that gleam a golden color for a quick second. His thighs part as Pete's face lowers between them and his hands lower to thread themselves in soft, spiky locks.

Mav looks up at him through his eyelashes, a playful smirk clear on his lips despite being filled by Ice's still clothed cock. "Conciliatory blowjob?" He asks while fiddling with the waistband of the boxers.

 _'Yesss!'_ Ice's mind growls, already fogged by the pleasure. But the remaining rational side of Tom takes in the time, 6:37. "Shit!" He yanks Mav's face from his crotch and cups his cheeks. "We're going to be late. C'mon, Mitchell. We have to get up." His protests are not meant, for he continues to thrust up his hips to meet Mav's deft hands.

"Are you sure, Ice _-man_?" Mav asks slyly as he yanks harder at Iceman's cock. "It'll just be five minutes, Darling." He smears the pre-cum along the whole length and slowly fondles the balls.

Ice moans loudly, and his cheeks redden when he realizes what he did. He whacks Maverick in the head when he bursts out laughing, chuckling to himself whilst doing so. His hips rut wildly against Maverick's experienced mouth as he voices words of encouragement. Tom lays his hands on top of the other pilot's, interlacing their fingers tightly against his abs.

《□•□》

"I told you we were going to be late!" Iceman hisses as he delivers a painful pinch to Maverick's side.

"Ow!" Maverick yelps and jumps away from the fuming man, breaking from attention. "The hell did you do that for?!" He cries out, earning them another one of Viper's glares. 

"Maverick!" Viper belts out, stepping towards the duo.

"Sir!" Mav returns to his spot.

"Care to tell me why the hell you were late? When you were specifically told that the meeting was at 0800!" He shifts his gaze to Jester, who looks at him expectantly. "Well?" He continues at their silence.

"Sir. It was my fault, Sir!" Maverick answers with a grin. "I pulled a prank on Lieutenant Commander Kazansky to take revenge for last week's incident. The outcome turned out to be worse than I anticipated." Fire dances in his eyes and there's his trademark, barely concealed, sun blinding smile.

Viper grumbles something underneath his breath and he pivots towards Ice, who clears his throat before answering him.

"The kitchen overflowed, Sir. It took me a while to shut the valve." His response is calmer, delivered in his usual **_'ice cold, no mistakes'_** voice. It adds credibility to it, apparently, because Viper backs off then.

"Very well," Viper says. "you have just earned yourself another week-long worth of paperwork, Maverick." He turns his back on said man, who immediately begins to protest. "Because it _was_ you who began this whole ordeal, right?" Viper takes a seat on the edge of his desk and takes a hold of a cigar, rolling softly between his fingers.

"Yes, Sir." Maverick mumbles, fists clenched at his sides and the fire in his eyes not quiet dead yet.

"As for you, Iceman," Viper continues. "you just received the honor of teaching theory alongside Jester." He blows on his cigar, the smoke clouding Maverick's and Iceman's faces.

With a frown Ice asks, "who will take care of hops, Sir?" His voice is tinged with annoyance, a detail only Maverick is able to pick up.

"Jester and I will suffice." Is Viper's answer. "Don't be late again, the role of rebel hotshots doesn't fit you anymore. Dismissed." He gestures towards the door with his head.

Iceman and Maverick salute before executing an about-face and exiting the office.

"Well, that went well." Mav jokes as he bumps his hip against Ice's playfully.

"I'm stuck teaching with that boring stick in the mud and you'll be swarmed by paperwork. I don't exactly define that as 'well'." Ice snaps, using air quotes and all. He pops a stick of gum into his mouth and begins to chew on it forcefully.

Maverick bursts out laughing and he grabs at Ice's shoulder to keep himself upright.

"What?!" Ice demands.

"It's just that..." he stops to wipe a tear from his eye. "You think Jester's stick in the mud when you're one yourself. Probably a bigger one too." He mutters the last sentence as he twitches his lips and looks up at Ice, pretending to analyze him.

Ice just glares at him, more amused than annoyed by Maverick's antics.

"But you're my stick in the mud." Mav coos as he ruffles Ice's hair.

"Maverick!" Ice shrugs himself away from Maverick, he hastily begins to fix his hair.

Amusement flashes in Mav's eyes "Sorry...not sorry." He shoves his hands inside his pockets and starts whistling a merry tune.

Ice growls before kicking the sole of Maverick's shoe, sending him tumbling forward.

"Hey!" Mav whips around to face a smirking Iceman.

"What are you going to do about it, Ma _-verick_." Ice grins in his predatory way. He revels in the height difference between the two as he clouds Mav's personal space.

Mav stands his ground with a grin of his own. "I just might have to punish you, Ice _-man_." He bites back, hand casually clapping Ice's elbow.

"Hm." Ice answers as his eyes lower to Mav's lips and then back to his eyes. Ice blue eyes briefly turn golden as Ice continues their standoff. "Let's go to the store." He says suddenly, bursting the bubble of sexual tension.

"Huh?" Maverick's brow creases and he cranes his neck to look at Ice in the eye.

"You've been wanting to try that recipe on that mag you read the other day. Let's cook for each other, Maverick." Ice croons the last part, enjoying Mav's shiver at the lilt he added to his callsign.

"Oh." Maverick responds quietly before grinning widely. "Yeah, let's go! You're gonna love it, it's Mediterranean and I know you've never had it before. Be ready to taste the best fucking chicken thighs of your entire uptight life, Kazansky!" He rubs his hands together in excitement, his sea foam green eyes glitter against the sunlight, looking more beautiful than the ocean itself.

Ice's breath gets caught in his throat and he has to physically shake his head to be able to follow the skipping Maverick who's already at the door. _'We are all fools in love indeed.'_

《□•□》

"Okay...chicken, check. White wine, check. Yellow onions, check. Lemons, check. Virgin oil, check." Maverick presses the pen against his lips, humming softly to himself whilst analyzing the wrinkled paper in his hands. He frowns at the recipe list and turns towards to their cart, mentally starting the list again. "Ice, I think we're missing something." He shifts his gaze to the taller pilot, who's wearing his aviators for some reason and is staring off into space.

"Hm?" Ice responds, not really paying attention.

"What is it though?" Mav ponders, tapping the pen against his chin. He remains silent for some seconds and then he throws his hands into the air. "The artichokes! Stay here, I'll go get them!" He shoves the pen and paper into Ice's hands and zooms out of the line, bumping and apologizing to the people behind them.

 _'If I were a supermarket worker, where would I keep the artichokes?'_ Maverick glances around the busy store, deft eyes quickly scanning the aisles. He stumbles upon the **'FRESH PRODUCTS'** wooden sign that hangs above the fruits and vegetables section. A wide grin decorates his face as he rushes to the stand containing the artichokes, grabbing a bag on his way there. He selects a few, his mind running with pictures of Ice and him in their kitchen. How he'll play Ben E. Kng and Frank Sinatra on their small radio whilst Ice nags him about chopping the vegetables properly because ' _it won't look good if they look like they got chewed and spit out by a donkey, Maverick.'_

Mav chuckles to himself softly as he turns around, only to slam into something big and solid. He steadies himself quickly, shaking his shoulders and arms, gearing up for confrontation. "Why don't you watch where-" the words die on his lips as his eyes meet the man.

He's tall, but not as much as Ice. With dark brown hair that's messily styled over his face, arranged that way to hide the scar that starts at his brow and runs across his nose and ends below his lip. His eyes are cold and devoid of emotion and ice blue in color, and they make Maverick freeze in something akin to terror. Those eyes are shark like, with an underlying yet noticeable hunger for something. They're the eyes of a killer, one that has made peace with it. One that enjoys it.

Maverick has a body count, he's aware of that. It comes with the job, but he dreams about it at night. He dreams about the fact that he knew nothing about them; not their names, if they had family, or if it was their first or last mission. He's not religious, but he prays for their souls, because they at least deserve that much.

Maverick steps back on shaky legs, his eyes still locked with the man's. He wants to look away because the man's gaze alone bears the promise of begging for the mercy of death. A chill more bitter than winter runs down Pete's spine, leaving behind a feeling of bareness. It feeds the growing pool of fear that had settled in his stomach, because he has never felt it before. Not when a uniformed captain knocked on their door the winter of 1965, or when his mother decided she no longer had a son. Not when he faced migs amidst the dark, lonely ocean that meant a slow death if you were shot down. Not even when he lost Goose, and that had left a corroding winter within him until he had met the warmth of Ice's embrace. Ice, who is his eternal summer.

 _'Ice. Ice. ICE!'_ His mind screams at him, shaking him free from the prison his mind had become. Mav steps back again and raises his head, shoulders squared. "Watch where you're going." He states firmly before pivoting away from the man.

Pete all but runs to where he left Ice, who's craning his neck in every direction while standing in front of the fuming cashier.

"Sorry." Mav says as he sidles up to Ice. "Here are the artichokes." He hands them to the cashier, who is all of a sudden smiling and blushing.

"Where the hell were you, Mitchell? You can't just run off whenever you want." Tom hisses in Mav's ear.

Mav makes a face at him and begins playing with his keys. The man's stare is still present in his mind and he unconsciously leans against Ice's side, relishing in the instant safety he feels.

Ice turns to Pete, ready to reprimand him but instead frowns to himself when he notices Mav's distraught expression. He pays for the groceries whilst leveling the flirty teenager with one of his glares, making her squeak and look down in fear. Mav just sighs and pushes the cart out of the store, not even looking at Ice.

"What's with you?" Tom inquires, voice hushed. "Did something happen? There isn't another crisis situation, right?" He gives Maverick a grin, the same one from after the Layton incident but he's not given a response.

"It's nothing." Mav murmurs, mind distracted.

They make it to where Maverick's bike is parked, side by side with Ice's back Mustang, in complete silence. It stretches even after they've put away the groceries and that's when Ice knows something's wrong.

 _'Mav wouldn't waste one second not talking.'_ Tom lays a hand on Pete's back, rubbing it up and down across the rigid muscles. "What happened, Mav?" His tone is firmer now, but with a certain gentleness that is only present when it comes to Pete.

"It's nothing. I just bumped into some guy-"

Ice jerks his head to Maverick and begins to press his hands over all that he can reach, suddenly not caring about being seen. "Did he hurt you? Are you in pain? Where is he? I'll make him regret ever meeting you. I'll drag him back to the hole from which he came from. He'll be begging for mercy by the time I'm done with him." The rant is half a growl and half a coherent sound. His eyes are darker now, harsher. The irises become outlined in gold for just one, quick second.

 _'Mercy...'_ the word trails off inside of Maverick's mind and all he wants now is to ride far away in his bike. Yet, he stills himself and grabs Ice's arms by the elbows, interrupting their path down his sides. "Ice, chill. I'm fine, just probably overthinking it." Mav rubs soflty at the elbows, smiling when the tension leaves Ice's body.

Ice steps back, once again aware of where they're standing. He clears his throat, eyes everywhere but the man before him. "See you there?"

Mav grins at him and claps him on the arm. "Race you there, Kazansky." He straddles his bike and the motor revs up with a rumbling purr. He gives Ice a discreet but promising wink before racing off, leaving a thoughtful Iceman and a cloud of dust behind.

Tom curses softly before entering his car. A smirk forms at his lips at the beautiful roar it produces when ignited; the tires screech as he races out of the parking lot. No way is he losing to Maverick.

Calculating ice blue eyes follow both men until they're no longer in view. A shark-like grin reveals pearly white teeth, the canines flashing prominently. _'Target acquired.'_ A cackle is heard, diabolical in itself and full of malice. And if you listen close enough, the hunger for revenge can be heard as well.

《□•□》


	2. "Show Me the Way" Ben E. King

"Lightly season the chicken, Maverick. L-I-G-H-T-L-Y. As in relatively small amounts." Iceman snaps as he snatches the chicken from Mav's hands. He had endured watching Maverick slather the chicken thighs with far too much seasoning, just the opposite of what the recipe mandated.

"Hey! What gives? Give it back here." Pete demands as he wrestles over Tom's shoulder to get the thighs back.

"No, Maverick. Stop. You're acting like a child." Ice shifts so he's blocking Maverick, his arms splayed to protect the chicken. "Fucking 'a!" He yelps when Mav pinches his nipple.

"Serves you right." Mav huffs out, he hurriedly grabs the chicken back and returns it to his station. He eyes Ice, who's still mumbling about his nipple. "Quit being such a tight-ass, Ice." Mav comments as he continues to season the meat.

Ice ignores him and begins to chop the artichokes with more force than necessary.

"Ice?"

The cutting board falls to the floor with a crack, split in half. Maverick flinches and ducks his head back down in a flash.

"Baby?"

"..."

"Love of my life?"

"..."

"Apple of my eye?"

"..."

"Sweet wingman of mine?"

"..."

"Icy Baby?" Mav bats his eyelashes with the sweetest smile he can muster.

Ice glares at him, fighting down a smile. He loses however and bursts out laughing seconds later. "Icy Baby? Mav, what the hell?" He manages between chuckles.

Pete smiles at him, all wide and brighter than the sun and Ice can't help but melt a little. The former approaches the taller man and slings his arms around his wide, muscular shoulders.

"Where's that beautiful smile?" Pete teases as he pokes at the corners of Tom's lips. "C'mon, Baby. Smile for me." He trails soft kisses from corner to corner and then on the cupid's bow.

Ice tightens his hold on Mav's waist as he bends down his head for easier access. "I don't know, Mav. I think you have to kiss me more to find it." He says in a voice that leaves no room for argument.

"That so?" He plants a kiss on Ice's lower lip.

"Mhmm." Tom responds, eagerly chasing Pete's lips with his own.

They fall against the counter, with Ice pressing Mav against it. Their kisses are soft and slow, bodies relaxed in each other's embrace. The music around them lulls them into their own world; a place of magic and love, an eternal blue sky where it's only them flying. As each other's wingman, never to be shot down, never to be separated. Just Iceman and Maverick and Maverick and Iceman. Forever and always one another's, their souls intertwined and their hearts bound.

Maverick breaks away first, breathing heavily into Ice's heaving chest. Bright, sea foam green eyes met joyful, ice blue. They hold each other's gazes for however long; seconds, hours, or maybe even years. Only contemplating one another, reminding themselves of what they love about each other. And what they detest too, which only serves to make their love stronger.

"Let's finish cooking. I'm hungry." Mav mumbles into Ice's neck, rubbing his nose slowly into the fabric of Ice's shirt, enjoying its scent.

Ice presses a kiss to the top of Mav's head, nuzzling his cheek to Mav's wild, untamed hair. "Yeah, me too." He whispers back and gives one last squeeze to his lover before letting him go.

They continue cooking after that, occasionally making snide remarks about each other's work. Maverick teases Ice about the cutting board and Ice insists that it wasn't his fault but Mav's for making him mad. They go back and forth like that, until the chicken is placed inside the oven and the two pilots leave to take a shower.

《□•□》

Tom hums softly to himself as he fiddles with the red and blue bowtie. It definitely looked good with the stripped dress shirt and the multicolored suspenders. Not to mention the neatly pressed, navy blue slacks that accentuated his ass in all the right ways.

_'Oooh, Mav is going to squirm tonight.'_

Ice smirks to himself as he bends down to polish his shoes. He was going to look so handsome tonight, that Maverick would be begging for Ice to top him.

"Ice, you about done in there?" Maverick shouts from their bedroom.

"Maverick, this is the fourth time you shout. I'll come out when I'm ready." Ice growls back.

"The food will get cold." Mav says from the doorway.

"I just need to polish my shoes and I'll be ready." Tom raises his head and is greeted by the sight of Pete buttoning the sleeve of his white dress shirt.

His very tight, muscle hugging, diabolically sexy dress shirt. It revealed all of Mav's best top body assets; his strong shoulders and lean biceps and also a peek of his deliciously tanned chest. His Levi jeans hugged his thighs and trim hips and his hair was messily groomed in a way that screamed **'MAVERICK!'** Ice felt a sudden turn of the tables.

"You look dashing, Tom." Pete whispers into Tom's ear as he nibbles on the soft skin behind it.

"You're looking quite handsome yourself, Pete." Tom drawls back, smirking widely.

Mav cups Ice's cheeks and kisses him softly. He moves until he's sitting on the sink, with Ice between his legs. Tom grips at Pete's thighs and grinds their hips together, eliciting a moan from both of them. Pete tilts his head back, exposing his neck to Tom's urgent kisses.

Ice bites the juncture where shoulder meets neck, taking care to leave a bruise there. His hands explore Mav's chest and stomach and then his neck, thumbs caressing Mav's jaw. He slides his tongue into Mav's mouth and Mav welcomes it, caressing the short hair in Ice's nape.

The kiss is short, and it ends with Ice pressing his forehead against Mav's. The brunet man tilts his head up, seeking to resume their activities but Ice parts from him with a sly smirk on his lips.

"Why did you stop?" Mav croaks, still high in the clouds of premature pleasure.

"The food will get cold." Ice mocks, his smirk widening.

"Asshole." Mav says, not maliciously but whiningly, because Ice had just left him all hot and bothered while he was in his usual _**'ice cold, no mistakes'**_ persona. _'Tease.'_ Mav gives a humph before sticking his tongue out.  
  
Ice raises a golden eyebrow and then snaps his jaws, biting into the air. He leaves with that, leaving an even more flustered Maverick behind.

《□•□》

Maverick sits still, hands curled around his fork and knife as he watches Ice take a bite out of his plate. His sea foam green eyes trail every movement carefully, from the rolling of his jaws to the pinch of his brow to the swallow of his throat.

"How is it?" He asks slowly, eyes squinted and voice laced with fear.

Tom clears his throat and grins at his lover. "It's delicious, Baby. Thank you." He takes another bite and moans at the taste.

Mav's cheeks redden and he looks down at the table with a small smile. "Thank you, but we both did it together. So congratulations on the exquisite dish." He gives Tom a thumbs up whilst blushing.

Ice reaches out and squeezes Mav's hand softly before bringing it up to his lips and kissing it. Mav beams at him in return, squeezing his hand before letting it go.

"We've been together for almost three years now, Mav, and never once did you mention you could cook this great." Ice voices as he swirls the wine in his cup casually.

"What? Did ya think I was type to burn the water?" Mav jokes as he takes a spoonful of food, Ice cringes at this.

"I didn't say that!" Ice says defensively.

Mav chuckles. "Ice, it's fine. I'm only messing with you." He gives a great laugh before adding, "I kinda had to, to be honest. With mom out of it, I was the only one left to take care of her." His eyes glaze over and the memory of pain is clear in his voice, even when tries to mask it with humor.

Tom's chest feels heavy all of a sudden and there's an aching need to protect Maverick from the rest of the world wanting to overpower his mind. It hurts him to imagine five year old Pete cooking his own meals while his mother succumbed to depression whilst slowly dragging her son along with her. _'Comfort him!'_ His mind urges. Tom clears his throat and runs his fingers along Pete's forearm, caressing the skin carefully.

"I'm sorry." Ice whispers softly.

Mav smiles at him. "Don't be, I came to enjoy it after some time. And just you wait until you try my cinnamon rolls." His eyes are alight now and he gives a soft sigh. Mav intertwines their fingers and rubs at the rough skin in Ice's palm.

"Mm, can't wait." Ice chuckles before sipping on his wine.

Mav cuts a piece of chicken and sticks his fork through it. His sea foam green eyes light up and a mischievous grin curls around his lips. He raises it to Ice's mouth while cooing.

Ice raises an eyebrow as he looks down at the fork, his eyes say something along the lines of "you're kidding."

Mav laughs. "Nope, we're doing it. Now open!" He demands as he wags the fork in Ice's face.

Said man just shakes his head and follows the fork in front of him. As he's about to enclose his lips around the fork, a pair of lips collide with his. Ice looks up and meets a smirking Maverick who is leaning over the table.

"Come on, Ice. It's right here." Pete sing songs while presenting the fork.

Ice looks at him suspiciously before leaning in towards it. Before the fork can make inside his mouth, he feels the familiar pressure of Mav's lips on his again.

Mav burst out laughing and Ice glares at him.

_'Two can play this game, Mitchell.'_ Ice thinks. He leans forward again, fully ready for another one of Mav's kisses. He closes his eyes for good measure, just to lure Mav in.

Maverick leans in too, the fork ready at his side. He makes a move to kiss Ice again, grinning when the blond puckers his lips. As their lips are about to collide, Mav shoves the chicken into Ice's waiting lips. Ice opens his eyes, looking adorably confused as he chews hesitantly at the meat.

"God that was good!" Mav cackles as he slaps his knee repeatedly. "You...you should've...your face!" He manages between guffaws.

Ice swallows the chicken and clears his throat awkwardly. "Is his because of what I pulled on you in the bathroom?" He asks with a pout.

Mav continues to chew on his food happily. "Maybe." He responds with nonchalance.

Ice promises his revenge under a grumble and Maverick just smiles at him innocently.

They resume eating, in Ice's case, under shared glances of amusement and love. Pete had stopped eating to watch Ice eat with an unparalleled fondness in his gaze. He thinks about their life now and what he would like for it to be like in the future; together, he decides. Even if they couldn't live together, or go to work together, or buy groceries together every weekend and fight over whose turn it was to cook. _'Even then,'_ he thinks. _'We can do it together, because that's enough. As long as I have Ice, everything else will be enough.'_ He kneads the small box inside of his pocket and grips it tightly, afraid it might go away.

"Mav, are you okay?" Ice blue eyes peer cautiously at the man at the opposite side of the table.

Maverick flinches and accidentally knocks his hands against the table. "Ouch!" He yelps out. His eyes skitter around, landing everywhere but Ice and he places his hands on the table to maintain composure. "Yeah. Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Stupid question..." Mav's brain has reached a dead end highway, like it was cut off or something and he can't keep driving because he'll fall down and crash. He backs up and tries to find another road.

Ice frowns. "Mav, you're sweating bullets. Are you sick?" The ripple of gold in his eyes is back, but Mav's stuttering mind blames the light.

Mav suddenly stands up, knocking over his plate and hitting himself in the knee. "Are you sure you don't want more? We have some left over, I don't want you to go to bed with an empty stomach. Here, have some more." Pete's scrambled words barely make sense as he rushes to place another piece of chicken on Tom's plate. "Here, Baby. Eat." He shoves the plate in Tom's direction.

Tom frowns down at the overflowing plate. "Mav-"

"You want wine? Yeah, you do. Here's some wine." Pete grabs the 1955 red wine bottle and dumps it on Ice's already filled cup.

"Pete, that's not neces-" Ice jumps five feet in the air, skillfully avoiding the wine that was aimed at his lap.

"Shit! Oh, fuck. I'm so sorry." Pete runs to Tom's side and he drops to his knees. "I'm sorry. Did it get you?" He grabs the blond's thigh to inspect it.

Ice frowns and he cups Mav's cheeks softly. "Baby, what's wrong? Talk to me." He presses his lips to Mav's forehead. "Are you feeling sick?" He frowns at Mav's sweaty forehead and begins to plan on how to get Mav into bedrest.

Mav sighs into Ice's hands, eyes downcast. "I...I...I love you so much, Ice. You know that, right?" He can't seem to swallow the knot in his throat.

_'Has he noticed?'_ Alarm flashes in Ice's mind and he tightens his grip on Mav's cheeks slightly. "Yeah...I do, and I love you too, Mav. So, so much." He pecks Mav's nose.

"I do and thank you, but..." Mav scratches the back of his head. "I need you to listen to me, please." He removes Tom's hands from his face and squeezes them in between his.

Ice's breath stills and not only can he hear his heartbeat pound in his ears, but his mind screaming at him too. _'Mav...'_ He nods slowly.

"Ice." The word is barely audible and Maverick has to strain to hear himself. "I love you, more than I've ever loved anything or anyone before in my life." He exhales softly and wets his upper lip with the tip of his tongue.

_'He's nervous. Why is he nervous?'_

"More than being able to fly between the clouds with the sun by my side. More than the thrill of riding my motorcycle to daring speeds and feeling the breeze against my skin. I love being able to wake up to a new morning and the promise of a new day and a new adventure knowing that you'll be by my side every step of the way." Tears are running down Mav's cheeks and he has to stop to dry them so he can continue. "I love you, Thomas Kazansky, and no one and nothing will ever be able to hold a candle to you. You're like the very air that I breathe, the blood that keeps my heart pumping. You're the moon and the sun, the stars by which I will forever navigate. You're my everything and nothing will ever keep you from me; not our jobs, not society, not the tallest mountain or even a whole nother galaxy." He readjusts himself to proper kneeling and digs his hand into his pocket. He takes out the box carefully and presents it to Ice.

Tom's ice blue eyes water and he finds himself frozen, the voice in his mind becomes but an echo.

"I know we can't get married, or at least not right now." Mav opens the box to reveal an engagement band. Made of gold with small, intricate designs wrapped around it that lead to a delicately placed blue zircon stone at its center. It glimmers in the lowlight of the sun that escapes through the curtains and it reflects against Ice's own, golden outlined eyes. "But would you grant me the honor, and the utmost happiness that I could ever find in this world, of becoming mine?" Pete's tear-filled eyes meet Ice's and he smiles in a way he never has before. Brighter than the whole world, warmer than the sun itself, promising everything. A lifetime of happiness and commitment, promising love, faith, and comfort. Promising himself in every way.

"For the rest of our lives?" Ice croaks out.

"For the rest of our lives. And if there's life after death, I will love you then too." Mav says softly.

"Yes, Pete! A thousand times yes!" Ice launches himself into Mav's waiting arms, sending them both tumbling down into the floor. "Oh, Baby. I love you. I love you. I love you!" He kisses Mav's face repeatedly as he slides the ring in.

Mav snuggles against Ice's neck, closing his eyes briefly to enjoy the warmth. "Thank you for accepting me." He whispers.

Ice looks down at him, sharing Mav's smile. "Oh, Sweetheart. I will always accept you, no matter what." He kisses Mav's nose and presses their foreheads together. "I thought you were going to leave me." He murmurs whilst tracing soft patterns on Mav's side.

"Leave you?" Mav looks at him like he's crazy. "I'm crazy in love with you, Tom. I would die before ever considering leaving you." Mav takes Ice's lower lip in between his own and bites if softly.

Ice growls lowly and takes ahold of Mav's jaw, he responds to the kiss fervently. Pete eagerly parts his lips to invite him in, his hands grasping Tom's short, blond hair. Tom lowers his hands to Mav's thighs, gripping them tightly before he nudges his way in between them. They're hips to hips now, chests flush against each other, and lips locked in a vicious battle for dominance.

Ice won it almost instantly, he pinned Mav's hands above him with one of his own. The other he used to undo their belts, taking care to lower both of their briefs so they could grind their cocks together. Ice dives his head into Mav's collarbones, biting at them with enough force to leave bruises behind. He nips at Mav's shoulders and then at his pulse point on his neck, licking it softly afterwards. He kisses Mav again, rocking their hips together more roughly now.

"Tom...fuck. Tom." Pete mewls, back arching in pleasure into Tom's heated caresses. Foam green eyes meet Ice's dark blue ones, oddly outlined by the same golden ripple of before. "Fuck me." He whispers hotly against Tom's lips.

Ice grins savagely at this and lifts himself up, carrying Maverick along with him. He settles Mav on the table and he responds by wrapping his legs around Ice's uncovered hips.

"You're wearing too many clothes." Ice murmurs before biting Mav's jawline.

"Wanna do something about it, Ka-zans-ky?" Pete lifts an eyebrow cockily, the challenge clear in his eyes.

Ice response is tearing Mav's shirt apart, leaving the magnificent view of Mav's chiseled torso and firm pecs bare to his eyes. His big hands knead the brunet's abs before lowering to rub together their weeping erections. Mav keens at Ice's rough pulls, he unbuttons his fiance's untouched shirt and removes the suspenders. The shorter pilot widens his thighs to accommodate the bigger body on top of him, his nails leaving marks on Ice's strong back.

"Bedroom." Ice commands.

Mav nods before Ice can fully get the word out, hastily kicking off his boots.

Ice grinds their hips together one more time before taking the squirming Maverick in his arms, strong arms supporting the brunet's sturdy thighs. Mav wraps his arms around Ice's neck, his fingers scratching the cropped hair on his nape.

They make it to their bedroom in a drunken-like haze, knocking over at least three vases and one lamp and stumbling on walls that will surely leave a bruise they won't notice until the next day. Ice drops Mav on the bed, stopping at the foot of the bed to remove his shoes and socks. Meanwhile, Mav yanks off the remainder of his clothes, pulling Ice on top of him when he's done.

"Ice, Ice please." Pete's hips follow Tom's in their erratic dance against one another.

Tom smirks down at him, his finger ghosting over Mav's pelvic area. "Please what, Mav? Tell me what you want." He sucks a bruise to Mav's left pec and nibbles down his sternum.

"I need you, Baby." Mav responds, back arching.

"Need me where?" Ice teases while fingering the skin above Mav's erect cock.

"You...oh fuck...inside me. Now!"

Ice chuckles, caressing Mav's lower lip with his thumb before inserting two digits in. His long, dexterous fingers are enveloped by Mav's warm, wet tongue. Tom's other hand fondles Pete's erection, cradling the balls in a firm grip.

Ice deems his fingers wet enough moments later, he slowly trails them down Mav's chest and abdomen on his way to Pete's hole. Said man clutches at Ice's shoulders when he experiences the familiar feeling of Ice's finger inside of him, slowly sending him deeper into the abyss of maddening pleasure.

"Do you like that, Sweetheart?" Ice's voice is rough and husky at the same time, with a tinge of breathlessness that expresses his depleting self-control.

"Yes." Mav responds in a wide gasp. He squeals when one finger becomes two, the pleasure now reaching deeper inside of him.

Ice lays his head on the brunet's heaving chest, peppering it with soft, languid kisses. Maverick presses himself against Ice's fingers and takes their erections in one hand, the heads bumping into each other clumsily.

"Now, Ice. Please. I want you now, I can't wait anymore." He reaches down to kiss Ice's damp temple, nuzzling it with his nose afterwards.

Ice inserts three fingers at his plea and reaches out with his unoccupied hand to grasp the lube bottle inside the nightstand. He pops it open and smears his fingers with the substance. His coated fingers probe at Mav's hole in a circular motion, drawing out quiet whimpers from Mav.

"I wanna hear you, Baby." Ice whispers into Mav's neck. "Tell me how much you need me." He leans over his fiance's writhing form to take out a strip of condoms.

"I need you in me, Tom. Fuck me! Make me yours!" Pete runs his nails across Tom's chest, enjoying the slight rumble he feels when Ice assents to his pleas.

Ice pulls pack slightly to kneel in between Mav's widely parted thighs. He smears Pete's entrance with more lube before ripping off a condom from its package. Tanned hands clasp his as he's about to unroll it, he peers down at Mav in surprise.

"I want to feel you, Baby. Just me and you, nothing in between us." Pete explains with a squeeze to Tom's hands.

Tom's mind freezes, _'Nothing in between us.'_ Warmth blossoms in his core and curls around his heart. He nods slowly and throws the condom somewhere down on the floor. "Okay." He concedes as he coats his member with lube.

Ice leans over Maverick, one hand firm against the brunet's chest while the other guides his thick shaft home. Mav gasps as the tip enters him, his arms clutching Ice's biceps tightly. Ice draws out, eliciting a moan from his partner, and then enters him again.

He repeats this a few times, getting only past the halfway mark. Ice stops to watch Maverick, who's looking up at him with an expression that takes his breath away. Like Ice is his world, his universe, his heaven. Tom connects their foreheads together as he presses himself all the way in now, thrusting with renewed vigor.

Pete cranes his neck up to lock lips with Tom, who responds in kind. Their hands entwine against Mav's hips, both seeking each other's warmth in every way.

"Harder." Maverick moans as he moves his hips to match Tom's thrusts.

Tom raises Mav's hips, placing a pillow underneath to gain a better angle. He pulls back until only head of his cock is inside and then slams back in, with enough force to rock Mav forward. Tom continues likes this, losing himself in the various noises Pete is letting out from being hit in his prostate repeatedly.

"Fuck...Maverick, you like that? You want it harder, Baby?" Ice trails open-mouthed kisses from Mav's neck to his ears, where nibbles on the earlobe none too gently.

"Yes!" Mav tugs at his erection in long, rough strokes until Ice slaps his hand away.

"Yes what?" Ice demands with a harsh yank to Mav's cock.

"Fuck me harder, I want to feel you in every step I take tomorrow." Mav responds, nails scratching Ice's pecs before he pulls him by his dog tags for a kiss.

Ice bites Mav's tongue and then shoves his own to thoroughly explore the brunet's tonsils. His hips give long, hard strokes that reach deeper within Mav, each one spreading the heat of love further inside their hearts.

Tom raises Pete's legs to his chest, angling his thrusts down to pin down Mav deeper into the mattress. His fingers squeeze Mav's length in an almost painful grip and then he rakes his nails all the way down to the balls, smearing the pre-cum along the way.

Pete raises himself to his elbows and grabs Tom's nape in a soft cup, bringing their foreheads together so he can kiss his fiance's beautiful ice, blue eyes and then his high cheekbones and nose.

"You're so beautiful, Darling. I could find a new heaven in those gorgeous eyes of yours." Maverick speaks with a caress to Ice's brow.

Ice closes his eyes and leans into Mav's soft touch, smiling softly as he places his bigger hand on top of Maverick's. "I'm close, Sweetheart." He utters in what sounds more like a moan, his hips stuttering erratically.

Mav feels the pleasure coil in his belly, he is close too.

Tom's thrusts have lost all composure, the fog of pleasure completely blinding all his senses. His eyes glimmer a softer shade of golden as he lays his damp forehead against Mav's equally as clammy shoulder joint. He moves his head so his teeth are nipping mellowly at the area where shoulder meets neck.

One of Mav's hand joins Ice's around his cock, the other he slings around the blond's powerful back. He screams when he feels Tom's teeth piercing his skin as his orgasm come through. Seconds later, he feels his walls constricting around Ice and the immeasurable pleasure of Ice's teeth on his shoulder has him coming too.

Tom licks at the abused flesh, almost apologetically. He trails wet kisses across Mav's shoulder and arm as he keeps thrusting into Mav, riding out his orgasm. He feels his fingers wet with Pete's cum and a possessive feeling fills his mind at the thought of he being the reason of Mav's spent pleasure. He gives one last push into Maverick and then collapses on top of him, delivering a soft kiss to the shorter man's lips.

They stay like that, with Ice still inside of Mav and Mav caressing Ice's arms and back.

"That was amazing." Mav breathes out.

"Mhm." Tom responds from his spot on Mav's chest.

"I love you." Pete whispers.

"I love you more." Ice answers.

"Nope, I love you way more."

"Not as much as I love you."

"Fucking fight me, Kazansky."

Ice laughs. Mav whacks him across the head. Tom laughs harder.

They share insults back and fort until their activities catch up to them and all they can do is lay in exhaustion together. Mav focuses on Ice's soft breathing while Ice listens attentively to Mav's heartbeat. Snuggled together, they fall sleep, so far entwined it would be hard to tell one from the other.

《□•□》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! That was along one. Hope you enjoyed the sex scene, it's the first one I've written. Share your thoughts on the proposal. 
> 
> Ps. I hope you watched out for all that foreshadowing in this chapter.


	3. "Unchained Melody" The Righteous Brothers

Maverick rubs the palms of his hands together, eyes gleaming as he contemplates the plate before him.

The waffles are neatly folded, with a beautiful swirl of whipped cream sitting on top of them. The scattered pieces of blueberries and strawberries wink at him and he rakes his foam green eyes over them. The maple syrup oozes from the waffles and into the plate, creating a seductive puddle that is just begging to be devoured.

Mav shifts his gaze to the side plate filled with bacon and scrambled eggs. He breathes in their heavenly scent and sighs, he couldn't wait to dig in. The strawberry shake in his hand was just magnificent as well, just like the ones he and his father used to get in Aunt Mari's diner in downtown.

Pete pins a side of the waffle with his fork, making sure it has a sufficient amount of whipped cream, and cuts it with his knife. As he brings it to his mouth, a sudden light appears and he is forced to blink away from it.

He opens his eyes and groans. No longer is he seated at a table filled with his favorite foods and desserts, but laying down on bed. _'Aw man, I can't believe I woke up!'_

He turns on his side to face Ice, who is comfortably fanning his warm breath on Mav's neck. His strong, tanned arms are tightly wrapped around Pete, with one leg over the brunet's hip.

Mav can't help but admire Ice's beauty. He's always admiring the unique and alluring beauty that Tom possesses, but now with him asleep, he can trace out every feature that makes Tom _Tom_. Mav loves Ice, honest to God loves him. They're wingmen till the end, for fuck's sake. But there's a difference between Iceman and Tom, more so than the difference between Maverick and Pete. People, even him to some degree, only know Iceman Kazansky, who lives by the book and whose motto is **_'ice-cold, no mistakes'_**. They never get to see Tom, who is a hopeless romantic that has a soft spot for puppies and forces him to watch rom-coms almost every Sunday. Tom, who likes ice cream and s'mores, not only the spearmint gum that somehow emphasizes just how cold Ice can be.

Sometimes, Pete wonders if there's more to Tom. And if Tom will ever allow him to get to know those parts of him. Because Pete wants to love both Ice and Tom and every side that Tom may have. He doesn't just want to be Iceman and Maverick and then Tom and Pete. He wants Ice to know that he can trust him; to love him, to comfort him, to defend him, to cherish and protect him, no matter who he is.

Mav sighs softly, extending a hand to run his fingers across Tom's cheekbone. It's sharp, just like him. Pete caresses Ice's blond hair, scratching at the scalp softly. "I love you." He whispers to Ice's cheek. "I'll always love you, as Ice and as Tom. And even if you're some kind of alien, I'll love you too, Soulmate." He smooths out Ice's hair and presses a ghost of a kiss to his eyes.

He almost laughs when he hears his stomach growl, but refrains himself by biting down his tongue. _'Some waffles would be nice.'_ Mav looks at the time, 2:27 a.m. He groans. _'Too early to make waffles.'_

Ice curls himself tighter around Pete, shoving his nose deeper into Mav's neck. He inhales the brunet's scent and then relaxes, nuzzling his shoulder with his cheek before resting it there.

 _'How the hell is he doing that asleep?'_ Mav ponders. _'Who would have thought you were a cuddler, Darling? You're so pretty, Baby. My own, big as fuck, cuddle bear.'_ Mav grins widely, leaning back into Ice's soothing warmth.

His stomach growls again. _'Man, I could eat a horse right now.'_ Mav looks back at Ice, who sleeps peacefully curled around his back, and then down at his grumbling stomach. _'He won't notice if I'm gone for a few minutes.'_ He decides with a nod.

Mav untagles himself from Ice with great difficulty, placing a pillow in his place. He tiptoes to the ajar door, cursing when the bright light filters into the room. It closes with a soft 'click' behind him as he walks to the kitchen, thinking about a nice, big bowl of Trix Cereal.

He opens the cupboard and grabs the biggest bowl he sees. Then, he grabs the cereal from three doors down. Mav opens it with a smile, remembering how Ice had gotten cranky about him not opening it right because _'the lines were there for a reason, Maverick.'_

 _'It used to drive me crazy, how goddamn perfectionist he was. Now,'_ Mav sighs. _'now it just makes me fall deeper in love with him.'_ He pours the cereal into bowl, careful not to spill any, and then goes to the fridge. He grabs the milk gallon and pours the it into the bowl before stuffing it back into the fridge.

He turns to grab a spoon but quickly spins around, swearing he had seen something move. "Ice?" He calls out.

He's met with silence.

Pete scans the darkened house around him for a few seconds and then shrugs. He grabs a spoon and takes a seat at the table.

A scratching sound is heard by the window. Mav turns his gaze to it but there's nothing there.

 _'Crap. Did we get the haunted house?'_ Pete thinks with a chuckle. He shrugs it off as a squirrel and resumes eating.

"Maverick."

Pete jumps out of his seat, quite literally. He whips his head back and forth, but there's no one there. "Ice? This isn't funny."

The snicker that follows sends a shiver down Mav's spine.

"I'll make you sleep on the couch, you bastard." Pete threatens, voice trembling.

Something shifts behind him and a scream escapes Mav's lips as he contemplates the beast before him.

It's immensely big. Its sharp canines are flooded by drool as he snaps them menacingly. His fur is black, darker than anything Maverick has ever seen in his life and what's most surprising of all are his eyes. His terrifyingly familiar eyes. Cold and devoid of emotion and ice blue in color. A nasty scar runs from his eye to his snout, creasing even more when he snarls at Maverick.

 _'A wolf?'_ Mav's numb mind supplies. _'A FUCKING WOLF!'_ he realizes seconds later. He scrambles to his feet and makes a dash to the arch that leads to the hallway.

The beast launches itself at him, his jaw almost snapping around Mav's exposed ankle. Pete doesn't think twice about bringing down the china cabinet behind him, blocking the exit from the wolf. The pilot runs to the bedroom, heart pounding in his ears as his mind screams Ice's name. He slams the door open and feels himself falling to his knees at the sight that greets him.

The bedsheets are torn and feathers coat the ground from the ripped pillows. There's a shattered lamp on the ground by the side of the bed and the window is broken, allowing the cold wind to come in. Ice is nowhere to be seen.

"Ice." Mav calls out tentatively. "Ice! ICE! ICE!" he crawls to the bed, gasping in horror at the blood that permeates the comforter. "No, Ice. No. Please, God no. Tom, Baby." Desperation fills him as he keeps pulling on the covers, each one covered in more red.

A monstrous growl sounds off in the hallway.

Mav blinks away the tears that keep coming, hands and legs trembling as he grips the bed to try and stand up. His eyes land on the window, the edges of the broken glass outlined in blood. He pales. _'Tom.'_ Mav's chest feels like it's being squeezed by the weight of a thousand rocks, his heart beats at an erratic rhythm as he attempts to breathe properly. "Tom." He says outloud this time.

The beast strides into the room, eyes gleaming with glee as he seizes up Maverick's hunched body. He lunges at Mav, claws outstretched.

Pete feels an electric shock running down his spine and into his legs. He rolls over the bed and onto the floor, evading the wolf's attack by mere centimeters. His mind now buzzing, suddenly remembering his training. He evades the next attacks as well and throws a thick quilt over the wolf's head before shattering the other lamp over his head. Mav doesn't look back as he dashes out the door and into the living room.

The hallway elongates as he runs through it. His target feels miles away and not even with the supersonic speed of an F-14 will he be able to reach it. Mav's legs burn as he runs faster than he's ever done in his life, as if the marathon he ran in high school for Track and Field had been normal speed.

He reaches for the telephone, his fingers already pressing the numbers.

"9-1-1. What's your emergency?"

"There's a wolf in my house!" Mav all but screams out.

"A wolf, Sir? Are you certain of this?"

"Of course I am! Otherwise I wouldn't be calling!" The brunet screams.

"Sir, if this is a joke-"

"A fucking wolf is about to eat me alive, what makes you think I have time for jokes?!" Mav's grip on the telephone increases.

"I apologize." The lady says. "However, the possibility still exists that what might be encountering is a bear. Since bears are more common around this area. Are you sure it's not a bear?"

"Oh yeah, because the bear will totally not rip me to shreds. And yes it's a wolf, I've seen the damn thing."

"Well, Sir, how did the wolf get there? Did it perhaps escape from the zoo?"

Mav's panic transforms into fury. "Are you seriously asking me this right now?! If you don't help me right now, the one who will be needing assistance will be you." Pete snaps, momentarily forgetting about why it was that he was calling.

"And why's that?" The woman inquires.

"Because after the wolf is done clawing the shit out of me, I will drag my mangled ass to wherever the fuck it is that you are and make you wish you were dealing with bears instead!"

"Wow, aggressive much?" She says sarcastically.

The roar that comes from the hallway cuts off Maverick's retort.

"What was that?"

"The wolf I've been telling you about." Mav deadpans.

"Shit! Run for your life!"

"Maybe send a dispatch first." Maverick suggests.

"Yea, okay. What's your address?"

"616 Mar-" Pete is thrown into the floor as the beast savagely claws at the telephone in the table.

"Sir! Are you still there? Are you hurt?" The woman's voice cuts off as the wolf cuts the wire.

Mav stares dumbly at the broken telephone in his hand. The wolf growls again, grabbing Mav's attention. Mav looks down at the telephone again and then at the wolf. He shifts his gaze back and forth between the two, as if still incredulous about what had just transpired. He gives the telephone one last glance before throwing it at the wolf's head.

It bounces off its forehead and lands on the floor, where the wolf crushes it with his massive paw. All while looking at Pete in the eye.

"Bad idea. Shit, terrible idea." Mav cringes as he tries back away from the now enraged creature.

The wolf closes his jaws around Mav's shirt. With a snap of his head, he sends Maverick flying into the glass table. The glass crumbles underneath the force of the hit and shatters as soon as Mav's back makes contact with it.

"Fuck." Mav groans out. ' _Ice will probably kill me for that.'_ Is his immediate thought. He clenches his teeth at the shards that have embedded themselves in his back.

The wolf jumps on top him, knocking him back into the floor filled with broken glass. Mav's head slams against the ground so hard his vision swims. Its hind paws dig painfully into Mav's stomach and thigh. One paw is placed over Mav's heart and the other on his shoulder, pressing where a big shard of glass had made a cut.

Pete grits his teeth at the painful weight on top of him. His head feels light and his vision is blurry, as if he were swimming in a cold, muddy river with no way of ever reaching the surface. _'Is this it?'_ He howls when he feels the glass dig deeper into his back. _'Ice, I'm sorry. I never wanted to leave you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I love you, I love you so much. And I always will.'_

Mav closes his eyes, resigned. He awaits the inevitable pain. It's seconds later whe he realizes the weight on top of him is gone. The sights that greets Pete leaves him breathless.

Standing above him is the most beautiful creature Pete had ever laid eyes on. Another wolf. And Maverick should have been freaking out, but for some reason he wasn't. He felt safe, protected. Like nothing in the world could ever touch him again, not with this loveliness of a creature by his side. He leans into its fur unconsciously, as he had done many times with Ice. A familiar warmth made its way from Mav's core to his heart.

The wolf purrs at this, his stance over Maverick not faltering. Its coat is blond all over, with a few darker yellows contouring its back, head, and legs. A lovely chocolatey color mixes with a golden tan color at the crown of its head, expanding over its ears and snout.

Mav pictures how the sunlight would shine against that pretty fur, enhancing its beauty even more. The golden specks would glitter like gold against the sun and he would be so warm. Warm enough to shield Maverick from every winter to come. Though his coat would look equally as beautiful if he were to roll around the snow, the sunny highlights eclipsing the crisp, bland snow.

One thing Mav forgot to mention, it is fucking massive. Big as a polar bear probably. Even bigger than the menacing black wolf before them.

Mav's protector snarls at the other wolf, canines bared and paws slanted forward. This fuels the other wolf's rage, for he bows his head and flattens his ears. A clear challenge.

The wolf looks down at Mav, boring its intense eyes into Maverick's. Mav shivers at his gaze, sensing an oddly familiar feeling stir within him.

Its eyes are the cloudless sky that bears only the solace of the sun. The color of the heaven every pilot sees when they climb into their F-14's. Mav remembers them in the beach he and his parents went to once, before everything went to hell. In the endless but liberating ocean he used to watch for years on end before becoming an instructor. It's the color of his nonna's house and Goose's favorite shade of blue. It's the eyes Maverick dreamt of every night since his fifteenth birthday. They're like Ice's eyes, which Maverick could never forget even if they passed millennia apart.

It breaks their staring match then, fixing his attention on his enemy. They stare at each other for a second before lunging at each other's throats. The black one bites at the fur on the blond's shoulder while the blond snaps his jaws tightly around the other's scruff. 

The blond sinks his claws into the other's neck, leaving a visible gash behind. The black wolf howls at this and attempts to shove the wolf away from him. The blond wolf gnashes his teeth together, tearing open the flesh in his mouth. The smaller wolf uses its hind leg to claw at the bigger wolf's stomach, throwing him off balance.  
The injured, black wolf successfully throws the blond one off of him, pinning him to the floor.

The black wolf stands in suspenseful victory over the blond wolf. Its eyes gleam as he locks eyes with Maverick. There is hunger burning in its eyes, the consuming type. The one that corrodes your soul and leaves an empty shell of hatred and rage behind.

Pete clenches his jaw, fists curling against his lap. His eyes settle on the blond wolf, whose eyes bare an unreadable expression as he looks up at the black wolf.

_'Ice.'_

The pinned wolf looks at Pete, eyes turning a rich golden color.

_'Mav, sweetheart.'_

Pete flinches visibly, brow creasing as he continues to lock eyes with the wolf.

_'Darling...'_

The blond wolf bites at the other wolf's paw, making him relinquish his hold over him. The latter switches their positions, extending his claws over the black wolf's throat. The smaller wolf struggles under the strong hold fruitlessly. He snaps his jaws at the blond wolf threateningly, but the bigger wolf just stares back at him in cool indifference. The blond wolf opens his mouth, canines ready to descend upon the black one's throat.

Mav stares in horror, unable to move. A knot tightens around his throat as he tries to say something. Get something out. Just something to knock him out of his uselessness.

' _Ice.'_ Mav's mind calls out again.

The blond wolf looks at Mav again, it seems to frown as he takes in Mav's expression.

Fear.

It whimpers and his eyes fill with regret. He turns to look at the black wolf and snarls at him loudly before turning his head in the direction of the broken window. The smaller wolf doesn't need to be told twice, he shoves off the blond wolf and dashes out of the window.

The blond wolf bows his head, whimpering lowly at Pete. He walks slowly towards Mav, neck exposed and ears straight to show he's not a threat.

Mav backs away from him. "Stay away from me!" He demands.

The wolf whimpers again, a sad, dejected noise. _'Maverick. Baby, I would never hurt you.'_

Pete frowns at the voice in his head that is not his own. "What the hell are you?"

The wolf moves forward again, eyes boring into Maverick's. He stops when he's standing above the pilot. The creature nuzzles Mav's cheeks and neck before licking lovingly at the man's injured shoulder.

Pete leans into it, his mind rejoicing at the tender demonstration of love.

The wolf purrs at Mav's acceptance and leans its head against Mav's forehead. _'Don't be scared.'_

Mav watches in amazement (and horror) as the wolf before him begins to shift. Its bones snap at odd angles and his size begins to decrease. In seconds, a man is standing in its place. Ice.

Naked as the day he was born.

Maverick screams. "WHAT THE FU-" His eyes roll over to the back of his head and he falls over, crashing to the floor soundly.

Darkness.

《□•□》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I wish I could have dreams about food. I'm having the time of my life just giving Mav crazy af dreams. I fricking loved Trix as a child, btw! What are/were your favorite cereals? And are you picky about the way you open them? 
> 
> Hint, hint: Ice is😉🙄


	4. "Stand by Me" Ben E. King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to point out the clear difference between the two protagonists in this chapter. Maverick isn't afraid to cry and he wears his heart on his sleeve but he still hesitates about asking 'too' much. And Tom, he self-destructs like crazy. Everything may be crashing and burning in Tom's world but Ice will be fine. Ice will be calm and collected and protected underneath his 'ice cold, no mistakes' persona. He is yet to learn the difference between the two. Because even though he loves Mav as both Ice and Tom, he doesn't know how to express that there is a difference between the two.

"This is something you tell someone on the first date, not two and a half fucking years later!" Maverick growls as he tugs desperately at his hair. He whips around to face Ice, who is uncharacteristically apprehensive, looking down at the floor. Maverick holds a trembling fist to his mouth as he exhales forcefully into it.

"I didn't want you to run away." Ice whimpers, watery eyes flashing a darker shade of golden before they're casted back down to the floor.

Something tugs at Maverick's heart and he has to clamp his hands down on the table to keep himself from throwing his arms around Ice. _'No. No! Be mad, be enraged! He lied to you! He didn't trust you, for two and a half years he didn't trust you.'_ But he can't, he absolutely can't. Because hurting Ice hurts him, in every possible way. And he would rather die a thousand deaths before seeing Ice hurt, even more so if he's the one that has done the damage.

"Are you still in pain?" Ice asks lowly, eyes assessing Maverick's injuries.

"Don't try to change the subject!" Pete explodes, chest heaving heavily. "For fuck's sake, Ice. You're a goddamn animal-"

"Werewolf." Ice cuts in. "There's a difference." As if on cue, his eyes change color.

"Oh yeah?" Mav scoffs. "Well then, enlighten me, Kazansky. Please fucking enlighten me because right now I don't know what to think. Or what to do. Because my fiance didn't think of telling me what he truly was. Not once in the two years, seven months, and fifteen days we've been together!" He allows a shuddering breath through, his eyes landing briefly on Ice's before shifting them to the table.

"And what exactly did you want me to tell you? 'Oh hey, Mav, we've been fucking for some time now so I should let you know I'm kind of a werewolf. Y'know, just in case'." Ice laughs sarcastically.

Pete's eyebrows raise into his hairline and he scoffs at Ice's words, an incredulous look in his eyes. "Fucking? Fucking?!" He shakes with anger. "Is that all we've been doing, Thomas? Just fucking?"

Ice winces, closing his eyes briefly.

"I opened my heart to you. I proposed to you, while telling you just how much you mean to me. Just how much love I bear for you inside of me, how- how I can't live without you." Pete pokes at Ice's chest after each sentence. "And you just sat there. Every time. Every single goddamn time. Just listening, never once telling me anything about yourself or about what you felt. Even when I asked you, you just..." Pete shakes his head and his voice trails off to allow hiccup that turns into a sarcastic chuckle. "You just did whatever to shut me up, to maintain me as far as possible from you. Who does that? Who does that to someone to whom they claim to love?" Mav fists tremble from how tightly coiled they are. "It must've been pretty fucking hilarious. Messing with foolish, little Maverick."

Ice grabs Mav's wrists, pulling the shorter pilot against his chest. "I'm sorry." He whispers.

"Don't touch me." Mav hisses, recoiling from Ice's arms. "I trusted you, Ice. I trusted you to trust me, because that's what being in love means. What being a couple means. Trusting each other." Ice can see the heartbreak in Mav's eyes and hear the raw hurt in his voice. He can feel it too.

Tom reaches out to Pete, but the brunet slaps his hand away. The latter looks at the blond expectantly, eyes searching for something in Tom's vacant, ice blue depths. Tom does not return Maverick's gaze but turns away from him, sighing as he does. Mav falters, hurt swelling in his heart.

"You know what, Kazansky?" Mav grabs his jacket and hastily pulls it on. He grabs his keys from the key bowl sitting on the kitchen aisle. "Fuck you. Just, fuck you. Fuck you and your dog." He bumps his shoulder against Ice's roughly on his way out.

Ice is frozen at his spot, slowly watching as Maverick leaves. Mav turns to look at him one last time, tears running down his cheeks and then leaves, slamming the door.

Tom falls against the aisle, head in his hands. Tears of his own have started falling, but he pays them no mind. He hears Mav's motorcycle leave minutes later and an emptiness settles within him.

《□•□》

It was the fourth time Mav sped along the beach. The tourists and locals had begun to send glares his way every time he passed. He makes an obscene gesture at the man who yells a not-so-nice something to his back.

Mav curses at the red light he saw too late, having screeched his tires to a forceful stop. He blinks away the tears as a sudden rage overcomes him. _'I should've known better. I should've anticipated this from Iceman fucking Kazansky. He would have never told me something as intimate as that. Something so personal and deep about himself. Who the hell do I want to fool by thinking otherwise?'_

The green light flickers minutes later and Mav speeds between the cars without a care. All he wants now is to go home, suddenly not too fond of the beach setting. _'Too many memories.'_ He skips over a red light and gives a sharp left turn, sending a trio of civilians into a frenzy as they attempted to cross the street.

The house is small and yellow in color. It has a few missing spots for flowers here and there and a leafless tree that provides enough shade for a nice afternoon beer during the hot summers. It was on base and Maverick hadn't bothered with it since Ice had invited him over Thursday night.

 _'I should fix those.'_ Mav thinks as he runs a hand through his messy hair, hissing slightly at the pain that came with flexing his shoulder.

The red, potted azaleas adorning the window apron had begun to whither. They would be gone within a few days if he didn't care for them soon. Mav laughs bitterly at the familiarness of the thought. He couldn't let them die though, they were only memory of his mother worth keeping. That and the old records they used to dance to every night until his father's death.

He walks inside the kitchen and throws his jacket and keys to the nearest chair. He finds his garden scissors and watering can inside the sink cabinet. Pete feels guilty for the amount of dried leafs and flowers he had to cut. The once beautiful bush was now desolate, with only one bud remaining. At least the snowdrops were fairing better.

The cold water mixes with the blood at his feet before spiraling down the drain. Mav traces the swirly pattern with disinterested eyes, his mind still frozen in the incident that had left his heart just as shattered as the coffee table. He had waited outside for Ice. Hoping, just hoping, that he would chase after him. He hadn't and Mav didn't know what to think of it. In fact, he didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to discover another truth Ice hadn't trusted him with.

Pete decides to get out when the water had gotten cold enough to make him shiver and the wounds in his back and shoulder felt raw to the touch from being exposed too long. He doesn't bother trying to dry his hair, only puts on a pair of sweatpants and heads to bed. Mav had made it before leaving, knowing that if he did otherwise, his Nonna would've walked all 2,062 miles from New Orleans to beat him for it. She has always had a way of knowing when he isn't orderly and clean.

Ice's shirt he had forgotten Monday morning rests on the bed too. Mav had convinced Ice that he had no idea where it was with a few _'are you sure you left it here?'_ and _'just look through your laundry.'_ He was 99.9% percent sure Ice knew he had it, but had let him get away with it. Mav loves that shirt after all and had 'borrowed' it three times already in the past. It smelled of Tom and it was what lured him to sleep when Ice couldn't.

Mav throws himself on the bed face down, hands cradling the shirt to his nose. He goes five seconds before crying his eyes out.

《□•□》

It's the fourth- no sixth, sixth beer he shoves down his throat. He isn't sure anymore, he only knows he's drunk.

Ice never liked beer to be honest, it's too sweet and too bold. But Maverick likes it and had left a pack from last week so why the hell not? He is more of a vodka or tequila guy. It's sharp, bitingly cold, and downright to the point.

 _'Just like you.'_ The traitorous voice whispers.

Ice takes another swig to maybe prove it wrong. Ice is the cold hearted son of a bitch. Tom isn't. _He isn't._

_'Where was that with Mav?'_

"Shut up." Ice slurs.

_'You don't even know what you are anymore. I'll tell you. You are foolish and we've lost everything because of that foolishness.'_

"I know." Ice expresses with a deep sigh, head dangling over the chair's top rail.

He had cleaned up the mess after Maverick had left and had ordered new windows, another telephone, and coffee table. At least something in his life could look decent. Not broken and desolate like everything else was now.

_'Like you are.'_

He wonders just how the fuck it is possible to lose everything in a matter of hours. Mav had proposed to him and they had made love. The best out of all the countless times they had made love. And he sent it to hell not even fours hours later. He opens another beer, despite his body begging him not to. He'll deal with it tomorrow. And besides, it's not like he can die. He has _him_ to take care of that.

A morose laugh echoes in his mind.

It's late enough to go to sleep, but he doesn't want to be in their room. Not when every trace of Mav had been erased. The sheets no longer bore his scent and the room no longer smelled of them. Now, it only serves as a reminder of what he once had and lost.

His fingers caress the outlines of the letters of the ancient yet well cared for novel. It's a Jane Austen best seller, the one Maverick had threatened him with the past morning. He had laughed for a good five minutes when he had found it in Ice's stash and then proceeded to borrow it, having actually gained an interest in it over the sci-fi books he usually reads. He's past the halfway mark.

Too bad he'd never finish reading it.

《□•□》

"How hard can it be to kill a human?" A sinister voice demands.

"You know why I couldn't kill him." Octavius responds.

"There were four of you! Four!"

"The human is well-trained and you and I are well aware of what Thomas is capable of." The scar on his face creases at his snarl.

"Thomas is nothing without the human. Had you not boasted the victory that was yet to be yours, both of them would be dead right now." Vivienne's eyes turn red as she faces Octavius. Her long, raven-like hair frames her aristocratic face and her red lips curl into a wicked smile as she stands despotically above Octavius.

Said man wears a face of barely contained rage. He grabs Vivienne by the elbow and manhandles her against the wall. "You may be the alpha's favorite whore, but do not forget I am his son." He whispers, canines flashing threateningly.

"Second son." She beams with a smirk of her own, not at all fazed by Octavius' behavior.

The coals of rage burn harder in his eyes, the flames outlined by jealousy. He presses Vivienne deeper into the wall, teeth snapping close to her jugular.

They meet each other's eyes in a staring contest, Octavius' desire to kill her clear in his eyes and the challenge visible in hers. The man's body trembles with rage and Vivienne's with laughter as he pushes against her one last time before turning around and leaving, feet stomping the marble floor.

 _'Fools. All of them.'_ Her sharp teeth flash under a cold smile and her eyes gleam cruelly as her sharp nails casually tap a merry tune against the table. _'This is just the beginning...'_ She hangs her head and cackles madly.

《□•□》

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I actually publish. I've had this idea running around my head for some time now. And now with this quarantine, there are no excuses that I can use to not write it. Enjoy!


End file.
